Find You
by sincerelyglee
Summary: Beth Corcoran wants nothing more than to know who her birth parents are and when Shelby won't tell her she decided to find them herself
1. Chapter 1

Summer

Typically anyone my age would be overjoyed to be on summer vacation. For me however, that's far from the case; summer for me is hell. It's two and a half months of wishing I was anywhere but home. Most of my day is hiding out in my room wishing I was back. It's not that I love school, it's simply that its better than being home. I currently go to a boarding school in Chicago which is over a 4 hour drive from where I life...Lima, Ohio. Now I know, there are plenty of great schools right here in Lima; Carmel, one of the top schools here in Ohio and even Mckinley which is actually a great school, but I can't go to either. Not because I'm "too smart" or "too good", it's simply because my mom likes to run off to London whenever she wants. Okay not whenever she wants and it's not for no reason. My mom is a world renowned theater director and has directed countless shows on Broadway and now is working for West End over in London. Why she didn't decide to just move us to London...because she still works on Broadway when not overseas. And that results in her never being home and me having to go to a boarding school during the school year and staying home with a "nanny" during the summer.

I wake up to the same old Lima sky...bright blue with no clouds to be seen for miles. Rolling over to face my back to the window, I pull the covers over my face in attempt to fall back asleep. Unfortunately today, my body has other plans. I throw my covers to the side and grab my phone off the end table beside my bed. Losing track of time I must have scrolled through multiple social media platforms before finally convincing myself to get out of bed. My feet hit the soft rug which is placed below my bed and within a few steps they hit the cold wood floors. I reach the bathroom flicking on the light squinting my eyes trying to allow them to adjust. Once they do, I stare into the large, clean, clear mirror just above my sink.

My fingers run through my long, strawberry-blonde which holds delicate waves. Looking at myself I notice the freckles which are starting to appear on my face due to the summer sun. They are placed almost completely symmetrical across both cheeks up to right below my green eyes. I waste no time and through my hair up into a messy bun and quickly wash my face followed by brushing my teeth. When both tasks are complete, I let back down my hair, turn off the blinding light and exit the safety of my bedroom. My feet hit each stair for not even a second before reaching the bottom. I expect nothing but the same as I turn the corner and enter the kitchen, however I am taken by surprise "Good Morning sweetheart"

I look up and see a tall women with dark eyes and hair standing in front of me. I keep my eyes on her for only a matter of seconds before turning away to grab a cup of yogurt from the fridge. "I thought you were in London" I say refusing to make any sort of eye contact. I hear her let out a sigh "well I was but I got back early this morning, I have my winning show choir teams reunion, remember?" Grabbing a spoon I try to rack my brain for any recollection of a show choir reunion, nothing comes to mind. My eyes meet with hers and I can see the disappointment in her eyes "Beth, I told you about this weeks ago. My old show choir team Vocal Adrenaline is performing at this years show choir nationals. The past 10 teams to win are coming back for a victory performance and you're coming". My eyes disconnect from her's as I laugh "I'm not going to some show choir performance" she gives me that 'mom look' "you can't make me go". She laughs in return to the statement "oh I can indeed make you go, I'm your mother". Chills go down my spine, I hate more than anything when she uses that guilt phrase. I hate it because it's not true, at least in my mind.

I was adopted when I was a week old. I was the result of a teen pregnancy case, I imagine it being a drunk, one-night stand or else maybe I would still be with them. Shelby claims that she has given me a 'better life' by adopting me but honestly I don't see how the one I'm living is any better than if I stayed with them. I know nothing about my birth, or as I like to call them real, parents besides the fact that they were sixteen years old and they lived here in Lima. I know it's terrible to say, but since finding out I was adopted it all makes sense. I am so different from Shelby in everything from looks, to style, to beliefs. I honestly don't know the last time I actually referred to her as 'mom' normally I just call her Shelby or nothing at all.

"You're not my mom" I scoff barely look up to her narrowing my eyes and furrowing my brow in the process. Her face turns in a split second from annoyed to angry. At this point I'm so immune to her anger that it doesn't bother me and I'm not afraid to snap back.

Shelby slams her hand on the countertop "Elizabeth Fabray Corcoran I am most certainly your mom and don't you dare say otherwise" her voice now louder than before. I snap back without even thinking "yeah? Well what mom sends their child off to a boarding school so they can run off to London whenever they want...not a good one ". I start to regret my choice of words as I see her anger turn to pain but the regret quickly goes away as she gives a snarky remark in return "oh you're going now, you are going or I take your phone for the entire summer". I roll my eyes and stand up from the table. I throw (literally) my spoon into the sink and place my empty yogurt cup into the trash. Wasting no time I run back up the stairs to my room and slam the door shut. I flop onto my bed and sigh, I can't live like this anymore...I need to find her...my mom


	2. Chapter 2

_Beth: How quickly can you get to my house?_

 _Molly: 5 minutes? Why?_

 _Beth: I need your help...it's VERY important_

 _Molly: on my way!_

I toss my phone to the side and sit up on my bed the only thought in my head being finding my mom. Just as I get deep into thought there is a knock on the door. I run down the stairs and open it "you know you don't have to knock" I say as my best friend Molly enters the large foyer. She laughs "yeah I know bu-" I cut her off "it's whatever. Come with me". I run back up the stairs to my room as Molly follows close behind. She takes her seat on my bed as I shut the door and begin to pace back and forth.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" she asks almost laughing. I respond without making any sort of eye contact "I need to find her". "Who?" I can hear the confusion in her voice. I stop pacing and look directly at her "my birth mom, I need to see her, I need to know" Molly shakes her head "and you need my help why?"

"Don't you get it? I can't ask Shelby because I know she'll never tell me. If it was her choice I wouldn't even know I was adopted. And I figured that since you're great at stalking random celebrities maybe you could help me find her" I explained and Molly nodded "fair enough. Do you know her name". I smile and kneel to the ground reaching in between my mattress pulling out a manila folder inside containing a document Shelby didn't know I had in my possession

My Birth Certificate

I shake the folder and Molly laughs "You are terrible Beth Corcoran" I correct her "Beth Puckerman". I open up the folder and pull out my birth certificate "My dad's name is Noah Puckerman and my mom is Quinn Fabray, which makes sense why my middle name is Fabray. I always thought it was weird but now I think its perfect!" I can feel Molly rolling her eyes as she takes the birth certificate from my hands "get your computer" she practically demands and I follow her direction. I open up my laptop and hand it to her "What are you doing? Are you using one of those creepy sites that is pretty much illegal?" I begin to panic and she laughs "facebook" she states factually. "Facebook?" I question sitting beside her on my bed and she nods confirming my question

"You were born in 2009, pretty much anyone old enough in the years 2008 to 2013 has a facebook" she says typing away on the computer. It makes sense I guess, hopefully she is one of those people. I sit beside Molly in silence for about 5 minutes until she breaks it "Quinn Fabray Puckerman, from Lima Ohio, born September 10, 1993,went to high school at William McKinley High School" well now it makes sense why Shelby won't let me go there "went to college at Yale University, married Noah Puckerman in August 2019, now lives in Connecticut as a Lawyer" she says as if she has known about this girl and studied her for years. Molly suddenly cracks a smile "what is it!?" I ask nervous to know the answer.

"Post from Quinn Fabray Puckerman on June 8, 2025" she pauses and looks up to me with a smile and I simply motion for her to continue "Happy 15th Birthday my sweet Beth, I love you more than you'll ever know. I think about you daily and I can't wait to have you in my arms again someday. I love you always angel". I can feel a large smile form on my face. I can't believe she wrote that about me, for me, to me; she obviously still cares about me and that's all the verification I need "is there anymore information you can get on here?" Molly shakes her head "she's a private profile, I can't see anything other than the very basics". I look down in disappointment, I was so close to finding her. I began to think all hope was lost until Molly gasps "what?" I ask nervously. "The Library!" she smiles "the library?" I ask in return even more confused that before. She shuts my laptop and stands up from my bed "the library has the yearbooks of all the schools in the area! They only put the most recent ones out but I'm sure if we ask they'll let us see past ones!" I stand up in return to her statement "Molly you're a genius!" She flips her hair and we both laugh. Wasting no time we tore down the stairs, out the door and into Molly's car. Thankfully the library was only about a 5 minute drive from my house and it looked pretty empty.

Once inside I walked up to the front desk "hi. I was wondering if I could see the yearbooks from Mckinley high school years 2008 through 2014?" She lady simply nods and walks to the shelf behind her pulling out the respective books. They are handed to us and we sit down at a table not waiting a second before flipping through them. That's when I see it "McKinley High New Directions, 2013 National Winners! Molly you know what this means?" She shakes her head "this means my mom is going to be at that stupid show choir thing this weekend!" Molly's jaw drops and I practically squeal in excitement in return getting hushed by the library staff. "So you're going?" she asks and I nod "we're going". Her eyes widen while her eyebrows raise "what? Why me?" I fold my arms "because I'm going to need mental support" she laughs and agrees to go.

Molly dropped me off at my house and I walk in the door beaming. "Well someone is extremely happy all of a sudden" Shelby states seeing my smile. I nod "I was wrong, I should be supportive of your show choir team seeing that is was such a big thing in your past. I've decided I want to go" I can tell Shelby is thinking of all the reasons as to why I want to go but she simply smiles "alright then, we're leaving tomorrow at 8 sharp." I nod and run backup to my room. This is happening. I'm going to meet my mom


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll be right back" I say to Molly setting down my program on my seat. She nods as I make my way through the row of people. Once I reach the aisle, I smooth out my dress and make my way to the doors located in the back of the auditorium. Finally reaching the foyer I am hit with a swarm of people. "Excuse me...pardon me...oh I'm so sorry…" I say as I make my way through the large crowd. My mind begins to go wild thinking of all the possible scenarios until a figure stops me in my tracks "Performers only" the tall security guard says blocking the entrance to the long hallway. I began wracking my brain for an excuse "I need to get to my mom, she's a coach for one of the teams". I mean that excuse was kind of true, I did need to get to my mom except she was performing and didn't know I was even here. I can tell the guard is trying to decide if it was true or not and thankfully he moves to the side allowing me to enter. Walking down the long, dark hallway, my stomach begins to tie in knots. Just as scenarios begin to once again fill my head, I feel myself run into someone

"Woah, are you okay?" he says. I nod refraining from making eye contact. I can feel his eyes on me trying to figure out if he knows me or not, a feeling at this point I was used to, "are you looking for someone?" he asks. Finally, I look up to him. He is a tall man, maybe early to mid 40's, curly dirty blonde hair, dressed in a simple black suit and red tie. "Um I'm uh" I stutter "I'm looking for the New Directions?" hoping that was the correct name. The man chuckles "they actually just went on stage" my eyes widen and mouth drops "shit" I whisper under my breath. He must have heard me because he chuckled again "well luckily for you I am William Schuester, coach of the Mckinley High New Directions" this is it, this is my in I think "here come with me" he motioned for me to follow. I comply and follow closely behind him "right this way" he opens the stage door and walks into the wings. Nervously I follow and stand right beside him. Looking onto the stage, I see them and tears well in my eyes. I see her.

I see her short, blonde silky hair. I catch a glimpse of her face long enough to notice her green eyes and her smile. The smile I could never get out of my head even if I tried. I notice her outfit. It's what I would wear. A lace, knee length dress with a gold belt around her waist. She switches which hand her mic is in and that's when I see the beautiful diamond ring on her right ring finger. "That's strange, aren't engagement rings supposed to be on your left finger?" the question quickly escaped my mind as I hear the crowd cheering and notice the lights dimming. My heart begins racing and my stomach once again begins to turn "Thank You" I tell Mr. Shue and I run from the wing of the stage not giving him enough time to ask where I am going.

When I reach the hall, I run to the only place I can think to go, the bathroom. I bolt in and immediately begin to pace "okay, Beth, you can do this…you need to to this" I say to myself attempting to calm myself down. Once I decide I am ready, I look in the mirror. It isn't till now that I notice every little similarity between me and my mom. I knew I had her eye color, but even the shape of our eyes was the same. Our hair, though mine is strawberry blonde and hers blonde, falls the same way without even trying. And our smiles, the one thing I always knew was the same as hers. Shelby always told me I looked just like her when I smile, it was something that pained her to say but she knew I loved to hear it. I take a deep breath and take one last look in the mirror. This is it, this is the last time I will only know my mom through an image and she doesn't even realize it. I push open the bathroom door and all of a sudden it feels heavier. Every step I take feels as if I am walking with a pound of bricks on my feet. I can practically feel my heart beating out of my chest. It is almost like one of those cheesy movies, everyone in the background is muffled. In this moment nothing else matters, I just need to do this. After what seems like walking forever, I reach the door. The door with a piece of paper taped to it which reads "Mckinley High New Directions". There was no turning back, I knock on the door and wait. In reality I wait there for only 2-3 seconds but in my head it feels like 2-3 years. The door opens to reveal Mr. Shue. I can tell he is talking to me, more than likely asking what I am doing here, but I can't hear him. I walk in, my heart beating faster with every step. All eyes are on me, it's crazy to realize that all these people knew me,of course they don't know me now, yet I never knew them. I finally reach her, the girl with the green eyes and short blonde hair. I look up to her and our eyes lock. Tears once again fill my eyes, there is no controlling it, and her eyes widen. I remain silent and so does the rest of the room until I finally let out a barely audible whisper…"Mom?"


End file.
